<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854749">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll'>NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussions of abuse, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Description Of Injury, angst with a side of fluff, slice of life turned major life event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years. That's how long it had been since they had last seen each other. Fifteen years. And in all that time, Roman had never given up hope of finding his brother. But this was the last place he expected to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Found Family AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of All Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place about ten or so months after Nyctophobia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Okay, divide and conquer." Patton handed a short grocery list to Janus. "You and Virgil take this one, Roman and I will take the other half, and we'll meet back up at the deli and pick up something easy for dinner. And no adding anything. We have plenty of fruit snacks at home still, Virgil.” He gave the teen a pointed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Last time it was Logan,” Virgil retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton held up his hands. “I’m just saying. We have a box at home; we don’t need anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Twinkies are on sale?” Janus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even eat Twinkies. What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shrugged. “It was just the first thing that came to mind.” He glanced the list over. “Ugh. Raisins…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Roman agreed. “They make me sneeze so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus’s face scrunched in confusion. “Beg your pardon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sneeze whenever I eat raisins,” Roman replied nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe avoid those then,” Patton suggested after a beat of silence. “That sounds like it could be allergy-related.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, you just won top prize for ‘weirdest thing I’ve heard today’,” Virgil said and snatched the list from Janus. “We’ll see you guys in a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are coffee </span>
  <em>
    <span>filters </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that list or just coffee?" Patton asked and stared at the package of filters in his hands as if the label were written in another language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Filters are there, but with a question mark." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right,” Patton snapped his fingers. “I added it in the car because I couldn't remember if we needed them. Well, just to be safe." He set the package in the cart and turned his attention to the bags of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Roman told Patton and checked coffee filters off the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't trip," Patton teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll do my best." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman froze, heart suddenly pounding against his ribs, as he stared in shock at the teen who stood just a few feet away from him. For a long moment, neither moved. Then without a word, Remus dropped the crumpled paper towel he was holding and launched himself into his twin's arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman hugged him tightly, gripping fistfuls of Remus's sweatshirt. "It's you," he breathed. "It's really you, you're really here."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can’t stay. I gotta go," Remus muttered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pulled away, still holding Remus by the shoulders. "What are you talking about? Have you been adopted?!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head and stared at the floor. "They won't wait for me. They'll leave me here and make me walk back."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman's face fell. "You're not safe there, are you?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus swallowed and shook his head. "I- I gotta go-" he tried cutting around Roman, but the older twin jumped in his way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" He pulled out his phone and quickly showed Remus the unlock code. "Take this," he pushed the device into Remus's hands. "Take this, okay? Take it and...I'll contact you, okay? We're gonna be eighteen soon. Then there won’t be anything anyone can do." Roman hugged Remus tightly again. "We're gonna figure this out, Rem. We're gonna get you outta there. I love you."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus buried his face in Roman's shoulder. "Love you too. I gotta go."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna see you soon," Roman promised and let go of Remus.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger twin nodded and scrubbed his face as he darted from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman exhaled heavily, trembling and giddy as he tried to process what had just occurred. For just a moment he'd gotten to hold his little brother again. He slumped sideways into the counter, already trying to formulate a plan. He'd given his phone to Remus, so he would need another...Janus. Janus would help him. Telling anyone else was too risky. If Child Services got involved, they might just take Remus away again. But if Remus ran away... Roman nodded to himself that could work...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are. I thought you got lost or something," Patton said when Roman came down the cereal aisle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no. Uh. Some kid came running out of the bathroom when I reached for the door and it kinda messed my hand up." He held out his hand, displaying the reddened and scraped knuckles. His hand was still shaking. "I was just trying to get it cleaned up."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oof. That's probably gonna bruise." Patton carefully took his hand to examine it. "Are you sure you're okay? You're kind of shaking there, kiddo."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah,” Roman waved off the concern, putting on his best casual voice. “It just kinda startled me. I think I'm just having a hard time, like...winding down from it, y'know?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded. "That can be part of the anxiety. We can sit down for a minute if you need." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay. We're almost done." Roman answered with a smile he hoped was reassuring. It was all he could do to keep himself from splitting into a wide grin. He’d seen Remus. And he had a way to contact him. The situation was far from perfect, and if he were being honest with himself, Roman was a little bit terrified of what could happen in the next few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had seen his little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to get him back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If there is one thing Roman has learned since being separated from his twin, it is that it's easy to get lost in the system. And even if there's only a little over a week until their eighteenth birthday, it's something Roman refuses to risk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman glanced both ways before crossing the hallway and lightly tapped on the door. "Do you have a sec?" he asked when Janus opened the door.  </p><p>The younger teen moved aside and let Roman in then closed the door lightly behind him. "You saw your brother, didn't you?"  </p><p>Roman blinked in shock. "How did you know?"  </p><p>"I've punched a few walls in my time, I know what that looks like. So you were trying to cover for something else that had happened. If you had seen someone that upset you, you might have lied to Patton about that, but you would have gone to Logan. Which you haven't done. So something else then. We both know how slow the system can be at getting us out of bad situations, and Remus is the only person you’ve mentioned wanting to find. I'm assuming you're planning something?"  </p><p>Roman blinked and threw up his hands. "What are you Sherlock Holmes or something?"  </p><p>Janus shrugged a shoulder. "Let's just say I've learned to pay attention to behavior. Also, you came to <em> just </em>me because we both know Virgil wouldn't agree to anything without telling the other two. How can I help?"  </p><p>"I gave Remus my phone so I could contact him. Can I-"  </p><p>Janus held out his phone. "Keep it."  </p><p>"Thank you." Roman took the proffered device with a relieved sigh.  </p><p>"As someone who once intentionally triggered an anaphylactic reaction to try to get taken out of a home, I'm all for grand escapes. But you've got, what? A week to your birthday? Are you sure-" </p><p>"I can't risk it. He's disappeared in the system before. I can't- I can't lose him again."  </p><p>Janus nodded. "Okay. I'll help where I can."  </p><p>"Thank you."  </p><p>"So what <em> is </em>this grand scheme of yours?" Janus folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>Roman ran a hand through his hair. "Right now? Have him run away the night of our birthday and keep in touch in case he feels like he can't wait. Figure it out from there." </p><p>The younger teen arched a brow. "Not much of a plan."  </p><p>Roman shrugged. "If we need to do something early, we will. But right now... I just wanna be careful."</p><p>Janus nodded. “Let me know what time you’re planning that for. I’ll cover for you if needed, and you can go meet him. Maybe the park or some other place that will still be well light,” he suggested pointedly. </p><p>“Thank you,” Roman replied sincerely. </p><p>“I know you want him back here and safe, but we all want you safe too. I’m still going to help you, just be careful how you do it. Have a plan for if you need to move sooner.” </p><p>“I’ll come up with something,” Roman promised.</p><p>---</p><p>Remus jumped when the phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly ducked into the closet and pulled out the phone. "Can you talk?" the screen read.</p><p>"Safe now." Remus half glanced out the closet door once more before sending the message off. He held the phone tightly to his chest and hoped Roman would see it soon. He jumped when it vibrated in his hands.</p><p>“Long text incoming,” the screen read. Remus silenced the phone before it could go off again. "We have eight days till our birthday I know you've run away a lot because we've been looking for you for a while now so over the next few days start stashing stuff you need to take with you we'll meet at the park near the fountain the night of our birthday so they won't see you leave and we can sneak into my house if something happens and you need to leave sooner text me and we'll figure something else out." </p><p>"What about your family?" Remus hit send. </p><p>"We've been looking for you for almost a year we have a bed ready for you and everything we want you here Jan gave me his phone so I could keep in touch with you he's gonna help me bring you home." </p><p>"Ok I trust you."</p><p>"We're gonna get you home soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not According to Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four am texts rarely bode well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman groaned and rolled over, grabbing blindly for the phone that had just buzzed loudly on his nightstand. He squinted at the screen, blinded by the sudden light, and blinked rapidly as his eyes water from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped wide open when the text came clear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leaving," it read.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One word. One word and Roman's chest went tight, filling with dread as his heart hammered against his sternum like a prison trying to get free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman threw aside the blankets and jumped to his feet, scrambling to get dressed. "Im coming." He fired off the message quickly and shoved his feet into his shoes. He struggled a moment, trying to lace them with his hands shaking so badly. He barely thought to grab the little keyring on the desk before nearly tripping down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly as he could manage, he crept through the darkened living room and bolted the door behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman began down the sidewalk, resisting the urge to bolt off, knowing he had a ways to go and that he needed to pace himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick up, pick up, pick up," he pleaded as the phone rang continuously in his ear, barely audible over the pounding of his own heart. "Come on!" He growled in frustration and panic when the call went to voicemail. He hung up and immediately redialed. It took two more times before he finally heard his brother's trembling voice on the other line. "I'm heading toward your address," he said hurriedly. "Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." He stopped walking to better listen. "Alright, stay there. Stay out of sight. I'm on my way, okay? It's okay. It's gonna be okay, Rem." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman glanced around warily as he made his way through the park. It was well lit in the early morning pre-dawn hours, which was a blessing because it meant he didn't have to use the flashlight on his already near-dying phone. But it also meant he was hyper-aware of all the people milling about, and it felt like they were watching him. He made it past the playground equipment and saw a ramada standing alone in the distance. His track and field training kicked in and he took off at a sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nearly collapsed in relief when Remus crawled from under the ramada table. Roman dropped to the ground to meet him. "It's okay, I've got you now," he soothed and tugged his little brother in close, sheltering him from the dark world around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gripped tight fistfuls of Roman's jacket and pressed his face against his shoulder as though he couldn't get close enough.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad is it? Let me see." Roman finally pulled back enough to examine Remus's tearstained face in the dim light of the phone. Remus's face was red and puffy, and between that and the shadows, Roman couldn't quite be sure where injury ended and poor lighting began, but he nodded anyway and pulled Remus into another hug. "You're gonna be okay," he promised. "Come on. Let's get you home." Roman was halfway to his feet when Remus tugged him back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rem-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," he hissed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What are you-" he glanced in the direction Remus nodded in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been there the whole time we have. They might be watching us."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked. "Rem, there's </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> homeless people in parks right now."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger shook his head in a quick motion. "It's not safe."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave-" </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not till it's brighter."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman let out a weary sigh. "Okay. Okay, we'll wait." He sat cross-legged on the cement and Remus dropped his head against his brother’s shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My head hurts, Ro."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got some bruises, Rem. You'll probably be sore for a while. Once we get home we'll get you taken care of properly. Some food and a hot shower. How's that sound?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gnawed on his lower lip. "What if they don't want me there?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do, Rem," he answered gently. "We've been looking for you for a long time." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton stopped just shy of the half-open door with a frown. Roman never slept with his door open.  "Hey, Logan," he called downstairs. "Is Roman down there?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he called back up. "He may have slept past his alarm."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded to himself and knocked on the door. "Ro, you awake, kiddo?" He stuck his head in the door and glanced about the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nearly fell over when Patton came tearing down the stairs. "Pat-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman's gone!" Patton cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not in his room, he's not upstairs, he's not- he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Logan!"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan forced himself to take a breath. "Alright-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman's gone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan spun around. Virgil was standing behind them with wide eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both of you need to take a deep breath," Logan said firmly. "I understand your concern, but panic will not help. Take a deep breath, alright?" He reached out and Virgil stepped into a side hug. "I will handle this situation. You two keep getting ready for the day. It's not going to do any good to sit around the house fretting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where would he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Virgil questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Logan admitted, his brow furrowed. “But I know he wouldn’t do something like this without a reason. I’ll call Thomas to see if Roman reached out to him. Patton, when you take Janus and Virgil to school, talk to the counselor, find out if Roman mentioned anything to her. Alright? We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should make a report,” Patton said quietly. “What if-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speculation will not help,” Logan cut in gently. He ran a soothing hand up and down Patton’s arm. “What we know is that he left the house willingly sometime very early this morning or very late last night. I’ll check his room to see if he took anything with him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t.” Janus came trotting down the stairs. “I overheard you talking and went to check. Just his phone and keys are gone. His bag is still here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “Okay. That’s good to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if he doesn’t have anything-” Virgil started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it means he intends to come home,” Logan interrupted. “Roman is smart and careful. If he had intended to stay away he would have prepared for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, trying to get himself to agree with Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pulled him close and rested his cheek against Virgil’s head. “Everything is going to be okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Welcome home." It's a strange phrase to say to someone you've just met, but Remus isn't complaining. He might even let himself believe it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan was already at the door before Roman was even fully in the house. "You're alright," he breathed and hugged the teen tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright. Let me see you, are you hurt?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine," Roman squirmed out of his arms. "He needs help though. Logan, this Remus. Rem, this is Logan. He's the one who adopted me."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, he had suspected as much. "Come into the kitchen,” Logan waved them toward the room.  “We'll get you cleaned up. Sit on the table so you'll be under the light,” Logan instructed and took a first aid kit out from beneath the sink then he took a washcloth from the drawer and wet it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus winced as he pushed himself onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Roman asked, standing close by.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." He instinctively pulled his hand away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan stood in front of Remus, wet washcloth in hand. "May I clean your face?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen blinked. "...What?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have some blood on your face. But I don't want to touch you without your permission. If you would like Roman can help you or we can get a small mirror and you can do it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no. It's okay. You can do it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for trusting me. You have some bruising so this may hurt a little; I'll try to use as little pressure as possible."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus flinched a little under Logan's hand and he pulled away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to stop?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's okay," Remus answered again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded and lightly held the teen's chin while he cleaned the rest of the blood away. "When was the last time you ate?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced nervously at Roman then stared at his lap. "Day before yesterday."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Logan took the information in with a nod. "Roman, why don't you start some soup. After you've eaten you'll be able to take some medication that should help with the bruising and the pain. Your nose doesn't seem too badly damaged, just bruised. Are you having trouble breathing at all?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, Remus nodded and placed a hand to his side. "I fell."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I see it?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip and nodded, carefully lifting half his tee-shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan refrained from touching the injury. "The bruising is faint. Did this happen last night?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus simply nodded.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. The bruising will probably get worse before it starts clearing up," he warned. "It'll take a few weeks to fully heal, but barring further injury it shouldn't cause too much discomfort. If at any point the pain becomes sharp or something feels wrong or you hear any popping noises, you need to let us know right away so we can get you taken care of, alright?" He waited for Remus to nod before continuing. He carefully brushed back the white forelock to examine the bruise beneath it. "Can you tell me how you hit your head?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus seemed to crumple at the question and Roman was immediately back at his side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Logan assured softly. "I'm concerned you have a concussion. I only need to know what symptoms you're experiencing so we can treat it."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, I-I-" he inhaled sharply and grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remus,” Logan spoke softly. “It's okay. You're safe now. You don't need to discuss details if you're not comfortable. For the moment, all I want is to make sure that you're physically healthy. Alright?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took a deep breath. "I, uh, got shoved back, 'n' hit my head on the wall. 'N' I fell trying to get away 'cause I was all dizzy. Managed to go hide for a while then I left."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed. "You probably have at least a moderate concussion then. May I examine the back of your head where you hit the wall?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and ran a hand under his eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He took a flashlight from the first aid kit. Roman helped Remus off the table and into a chair instead, he held his brother's hands while Logan gingerly examined the scalp. "Okay, I don't see any break in the skin. There's a knot, which is to be expected, but no other injury I can see. Why don't you both go ahead and eat then, Roman, make sure he gets some ibuprofen. I need to make a few phone calls-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't send me back!" Remus blurted. His chest began to heave, "Please. I- I won't tell them Roman was involved so he won't get in trouble. I won't- Please? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't make me go back."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan's face fell and he gently took Remus's hands in his own. "No one can ever make you go back there again, Remus. Not after today. And I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> just take you away from us. But my brother, Roman's co-guardian, was very distressed to find him gone this morning and wanted to report him missing. You've also been reported missing several times. Those are things that I need to take care of now. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> one is taking you away from us. Not after today." Logan smiled softly and squeezed Remus's hands. "Happy birthday."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus jumped from the chair and launched himself into Logan’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed softly and hugged the teen tightly for a moment before holding an arm out to Roman, who stepped into the hug. For a long moment, the three stood there holding on to one another.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Remus stepped back suddenly. "Sorry," he sniffed and scrubbed his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. That's what family is for," Logan assured with a soft smile and rested a hand on his arm. Remus nodded and slumped tiredly against Logan’s side. He smiled softly and kept an arm around the teen’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of which," Roman piped up sheepishly. "Where is everyone else?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was afraid sitting around with nothing to do while you were missing would only worsen their anxiety about the situation, so I suggested that Virgil and Janus try to make it through the school day. The principal is aware of the situation and Patton has been volunteering in the office so, should Janus or Virgil need him, he would be there. I wanted to stay here in case you did come home."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Logan-"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roman. I had a feeling what this might be about, and while, yes, I do wish you had come to me for help, I can't be that upset at you. I would have done the same for Patton. We will need to have a family meeting later, and Patton..." he sighed. "We'll have to be patient with him. He'll take it more personally that you didn't ask for our help. Just...keep that in mind and don't take what he says personally."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded. "I won't."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll extend the same warning to you, Remus. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you here with us, but Patton- all of us- can have some difficulty explaining how we feel in a given circumstance. It's almost to be expected given the levels of trauma and emotional dysregulation in this house. That does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean you are not welcome here. I promise, there is a place for you here. And it is perfectly okay for you to not feel comfortable right away. Janus has lived with us for three years and he still has some things that haven't quite settled into place. It will take time. We all just have to do our best to be patient with one another. Now. You really ought to eat, then try to get some rest. I'll take care of everything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and scrubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan gave him a light squeeze. "Welcome home." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Just Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting new people is rarely easy. Having a person in common can help, but it doesn't stop the dread of the idea of being unwanted. It doesn't fully take the anxiety away. A good joke or two might, though. You just have to get there first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are they okay?” Patton asked first thing when he and the two boys came into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman is fine-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” Virgil cut in with a grumble. “I’m gonna throw my entire freaking arm at him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman is fine,” Logan said again, “just tired. Remus is- Roman went to go get him because he was being abused. I haven’t asked for details beyond that. We helped Remus get cleaned up and fed; right now they’re both upstairs asleep. I was planning on giving them another hour or so, so they could rest, but it hopefully won’t keep them up tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor thing…” Patton tutted. “Is he okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, he should probably be taken into a doctor. He has some bruising on his ribs and, in all likelihood, a concussion. But I’m not sure he’d agree to that, and the last thing I want to do right now is to make him more uncomfortable than he already is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded. “New doctors are the worst. Doctors, in general, are kind of the worst,” he added thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think yours were bad? One of mine stole my arm!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known you too long for that to work on me,” Janus replied dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous you’re not as funny as I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>make those jokes around Remus?” Patton suggested. “At least not at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded. “Patton’s right. We need to be mindful of potential triggers for him. We don’t know the full extent of his previous circumstances, and… we may never know that, but at least for now, go easy on the ‘overlord’ jokes you made with Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil snapped and gave a thumbs up. “You’re the boss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan knocked lightly on the door before poking his head into the room. "Roman-" he stopped in the doorway with a soft smile. The twins were curled up together on the bed, one snoring lightly. He sat lightly on the edge of the bed and stroked back Roman's hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Roman," he called softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" The teen picked up his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone's home. They're pretty anxious to see you. How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright," Roman answered, still sounding groggy, and pushed himself upright. Remus stirred just slightly. "Rem," he whispered, "I'm going downstairs for a few minutes. I'll come back up and get you in a little while, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus slid off the bed and pulled his knees to his chests after Roman closed the door. He buried his face in his arms and tried not to cry. Logan had said they had been looking for him. He'd said they wouldn’t let anyone take him away. So it was fine. They just wanted to give him more time to rest while everyone else talked to Roman. They weren’t going to be in trouble. Logan had said it was okay. So it was fine. They were gonna be fine. He was gonna be safe here. Roman wanted him to be here so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears came anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled his arms in and hugged himself tightly. His chest ached fiercely. Though if it was from the bruises or the fear, he couldn’t be entirely sure. Probably both. He was probably going to pop a rib out of place and poke a hole in his lung if he didn’t calm down. He inhaled deeply, wincing slightly, and let the air out slowly. Roman and Logan wouldn’t let the others send him away. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof!" Roman stumbled back a few steps when Patton threw himself at him. "I know, I'm sorry," he answered and patted his back when Patton mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Patton questioned, pulling away slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we should all sit down first," Logan suggested. "Then Roman can tell us what happened."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil raised his hand. "One thing first." Then he slugged Roman in the arm. "You're a jerk."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's fair," Roman rubbed his arm and took a seat with the others. "Look, I really am sorry I scared you all. It started last week when I- well, I guess if I'm coming clean about all this...I sort of...punched the stall at the grocery store to cover how long I was gone and also the shaking. When I went to the bathroom, Remus was there. He was-" the teen sighed. "I could tell it was bad. So I gave him my phone and we started planning his running away. We- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't say anything then because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to get out of the house right away, and he was afraid of getting in trouble with the foster parents. So... we kept it a secret. We were planning on him running away tonight since it's our birthday, but things got bad this morning, and I had to go get him. I'm sorry I scared you."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could've </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped</span>
  </em>
  <span> you," Patton replied, almost pained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but...I was scared for him," Roman answered. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I just- I had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was scared that if we called someone else that they would take him away again. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> found him. I couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that again, Patt. I know you wanted to help, but I was scared."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're both home and you're both safe now," Logan cut in and put a hand on Patton's shoulder. "That's the most important thing. We've all discussed before Remus coming to live with us as soon as we were able to track him down. So that matter is not going to a vote, but does anyone have any questions or concerns?"   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like my phone back, Roman," Janus piped up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why does Roman have your phone?" Patton asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shrugged almost indifferent. "I gave him mine when he gave his to Remus."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about all this?" Virgil demanded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus gave another shrug. "Not details. I just let him use my phone when he said he lost his."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you were so calm this morning?" Virgil questioned. "Because you <em>knew</em> where he was? Why didn't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know for sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, but I knew that he'd been speaking to Remus, so I had a general guess," Janus clarified. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to mess anything up. It seemed like he had a plan going, so I left him to it. If he needed more help than that then he could ask for it. Although he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> he left to go get Remus." The teen turned a mild glare on his big brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have, but the way things happened. I- honestly, I didn't even think about it. I ran out the door as soon as I got his text this morning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded. "It's probably for the best anyway; if you had woken Virgil up trying to tell me what happening he definitely would've snitched" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you both right now," Virgil cut it with a grumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that I don't trust you," Roman insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not the issue. See, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there's nothing I can say right now that's gonna make everyone happy. Like, either I say 'yeah, I totally would'a snitched' which gets me in trouble with you two clowns; <em>or</em> I say 'what?! I wouldn'a snitched!' which gets me in trouble with the other two. So despite you two <em>boneheads</em> being the one with the harebrained scheme, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one between a rock and a hard place. Do you see my issue?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman snorted. "I'll try to be conscientious of that the next time I have to come up with a harebrained scheme," he promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Or I'll snitch just to spite you. So do we get to meet this guy or what?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, good to know you're not mad at me," Roman chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, I punch you already, so we're even. For now. And that is a threat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Roman glanced at Logan and gave a small shrug. "Should I go get him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he's awake." Logan suggested, "If not let him rest a little more. He probably needs it with the concussion." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced up and sniffed when the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ready?” Roman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman knelt in front of him. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head and scrubbed at his cheeks. “My chest hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of hurts? Like sharp hurts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head and rubbed his sternum. “It just hurts. Like…heavy? Or squished?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded. “It’s probably anxiety,” he explained. “It’s okay. A lot's been happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I didn’t pop a lung?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman gave a small smile. “No, Rem. That would hurt more where your bruise is, not the middle of your chest. You’re okay. Just take your time and take some deep breaths. There ya go.” He brushed back his twin’s hair. “We can wait as long as you need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “I wanna get this over with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman stood and pulled Remus to his feet then into a hug. “It’s all over now, Rem. You’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood almost behind Roman's shoulder when they came downstairs. "Rem, this is Patton, Virgil, and Janus." Roman pointed at each in turn with the hand that Remus wasn't currently crushing in his own. "Everyone, this is Remus. My twin."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How ya feelin', kiddo?" Patton offered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm ok," he mumbled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to be an adjustment for all of us," Logan said into the lull that followed. "We need to be patient with each other."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we scared Roman his first day too," Janus said casually. "I like your genetically mutated eyes."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Remus's alarmed confusion. "They're just weird," he assured. "And they only get weirder. He means the two different colors." He gestured between his own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have it too," Janus added, trying to be helpful. "I have a number of things actually," he said with an eye roll.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just have anxiety," Virgil chimed in. "Oh. And I'm missing, like, three-fourths of my right arm, so if you find it, let me know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snickered. "I'll keep an eye out, Sally." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grinned. "Oh yeah. We're gonna get along just fine."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>